The Hot Chick…er, The Hot Guy
by KitsuneDewAddict
Summary: What if one morning you woke up, and suddenly you're the opposite sex? Seto Kaiba knows... this is his story, well actually it's HER story. ^_^' What's with the shaman girl and why is Pegasus' ghost haunting her?
1. sex changes, shamans and spirits, oh my!

The Hot Chick...,er The Hot Guy  
by KitsuneDewAddict  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KDA: What happens when one of the YuGiOh guys becomes a girl? what happens when said person has to cope with all the problems of being female and almost every single male is attracted to her'? Read on to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither I nor my accomplices own YuGiOh! Idea inspired by The Master's Bride by sweetkaizer.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HOLY @#ING $^%*!!  
Mokuba awoke to hear a female voice yell that from his older brother's bedroom. a groggy mokuba wandered across the Kaiba mansion to find out what woke him up.  
Seto? What's going on? he asks, knocking on his big brother's door.  
Mokuba, everything's fine. the girl's voice answered.  
  
Like hell it is Seto Kaiba muttered, leaning against the door, not wanting Mokuba to see him like this. He had no idea how but the elder Kaiba was suddenly a girl, an attractive one at that.  
_What the hell happened to me? I I'm a girl! I must be dreaming. That's it! It's just a dream!_ Seto thought and pinched herself, in case she was dreaming. Nope, nothing changed, he was still a girl. _This is a nightmare! It has to be!!_ Seto was on the verge of panic, so unlike the seemingly emotionless businessman she used to be.  
Seto! Open the door! Mokuba pleaded, finding the door locked. Hearing the anxiety in the young boy's voice, Seto felt something warm and wet slide down his cheeks. _I'm crying?  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RING RING  
What is it, Crouton? an ebony-haired girl with deep green eyes asked, answering her cellphone in Domino City Airport.  
It's Croquet, Miss Kokoro. Just informing that Mr. Devlin is waiting for you. He is inquiring why you have repeatedly refused his offers of hospitality.  
Kanashimi Kokoro rolled her eyes as she looked through the crowd to find her host family.  
Because I already had arrangements and because I want nothing to do with anything of my father's if I can help it. she replied, finally spotting the spiky tri-colored hair of her host and online friend, Yugi Motou. I'll see him later, Crouton. Bye. She hung up as the short teen approached with his grandfather.  
the violet-eyed fifteen year old hesitantly asked.  
Call me Kana. Nice to finally meet you, Yugi. she responded, yawning. That was a long and boring flight.  
Hello, Miss Kokoro. I am Solomon Motou, Yugi's grandfather. It's a pleasure to meet the girl that made Yugi so excited that he started to dance when he heard you were coming. the spiky haired old guy said.  
Yugi exclaimed, blushing. Kana raised an eyebrow at the short one, who's blush began to rival a tomato in color. Then she glanced at the translucent teen beside Yugi and grinned at the Yugi look-a-like.  
You know, you're kinda cute when you blush, Yugi. Kana commented, making him blush even more as they went to get her luggage.  
Hey, Kana? Did you know Industrial Illusions got a new president, since Pegasus died? Yugi asked, suddenly getting taller and easily carrying her bags as the three headed to Gramps' car.  
Yeah, I know about it. Kana said as her phone went off again. Glancing at the caller's number, she grinned. Hey Meish!  
Hey, Kana-worms! You there yet? Kanashimi's best friend and foster sister asked.  
Yeah, I'm here and don't call me that!  
Heh heh, so how was the flight?  
Boring as hell, and annoying since Crouton kept calling me. Kana replied.  
Mesha and Yugi asked simultaneously.  
Crouton is what I call Croquet, Sis. At the mention of Croquet, the tall Yugi stared guardingly at Kana.  
Mom's still wondering why Maxi-Peg left you the company. Is he still haunting you? Mesha commented.  
Unfortunately, yes. And something's up, Meish. He's been in a perky mood so far today, it's giving me a headache. Kana glared at the ghost hovering over Gramps' car as Yugi and Gramps shoved her luggage in the trunk.  
Poor you. Well, he left me with a gold dagger with that weird eye symbol on it and three rare cards. And an anklet was sent here for you, but Mom all ready forwarded to Yugi's address. So you'll get it sooner or later.   
An anklet? Okay, does it have that egyptian eye symbol thingy on it, Mesha? Kana asked as Gramps drove the three of them through Domino City.  
Yeah, how'd you know?  
Lucky guess. You said Jenny sent it to Yugi's address, right?  
Yeah. Why?  
The girlyclops is up to something, I can feel it. He may be dead, but he's still causing trouble. Have Jenny send those cards here, too. I have a really bad feeling about this.  
All right, I'll tell Mom to send them. Remember to send me souvenirs, Kana! Bye bye! Kana hung up, and turned the damned phone off. She glared at the ghost of Maximilian Pegasus, he grinned back.  
I hate the dead. she muttered, getting an odd look from Yugi and Gramps.  
You were going to ask me something, Yugi? Kana inquired, leaning back to stare at the car ceiling.  
Um, oh yeah! Are you related to the girl who's taking over Industrial Illusions? Little Yugi asked.  
I am that girl, Yug. I'm not even related to the girlyclops and he left me his company. What a drag.  
Why did Pegasus give you his company? Yugi wondered.  
Because I can talk to the dead and I figure that he planned on using me to run his company. But I'm not to thrilled at the idea, so he can haunt me all he wants, it won't matter. And yes, I know what happened at Duelist Kingdom. It's pitiful, if you knew the whole story. Kana responded, and sat up. I apologize on his behalf for the things he did.  
What do you mean it's pitiful if you knew the whole story, Kana?  
Did you know why he wanted the Millennium Items, Yugi?  
Yugi nodded, He wanted their power.  
Kana sighed, No, he wanted to bring back Cecelia and knew that one of the other items had the power to bring her back. He didn't know which one so he decided to go after them all starting with the strongest, the Puzzle.  
Go on... Yugi said, after they had arrived.  
Here's the thing, Cecelia's soul had already moved on, so even if he got the Item he needed, it wouldn't have worked. And by doing what he did, he made it so he couldn't go to heaven. So even in death, he can't be with his wife. That's the irony of it.  
Yugi contemplated that for a while as he and Gramps took Kana's stuff inside their apartment above the Turtle Game Shop. Kana looked for the ghost, who left for some reason.  
He's gone. Why do I have this feeling of impending doom now that he's gone? Kana wondered, unpacking her things.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
^Look at him, he's crying.^ a dark teen sneered, looking down at the female Seto Kaiba.  
^Isn't it just wonderful, Kaiba boy?^ the ghostly Maximilan Pegasus commented to the dark teen.  
^Lovely, Pegasus. He hasn't shed a tear since I got rid of the old man. I missed his pain. And don't call me that.^ the dark side of Seto Kaiba remarked, floating above his now female counterpart.  
^This will most definitely be amusing, don't you agree?^ Pegasus grinned evilly at the sobbing girl.  
^We gave him a sex change complete with over powering hormones, he can't go to the office, he can't access his computers, and he can't even leave his room. We have made his life hell, of course it's going to be amusing!^   
^Hmm... Mokuba is leaving...^ Pegasus noted, and floated after the boy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KDA: I could end this here, but Bunbun is urging me to write more, so here's a preview of the next chapter:  
  
What's wrong, Mokuba?  
it's Seto! You gotta come quick, Yugi!  
I'm coming too.  
What?! But you're  
I know, but trust me, Mokuba. For your brother's sake.  
  
Seto: What did you do to me, KDA?!  
KDA: I didn't do anything. It was Pegasus and your evil side!  
Evil Seto aka Seth: you're a wimp and a pathetic excuse for a guy, so now you're a useless weak girl! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
KDA: Seth is almost as bad as Wufei... more insane than Wufei, but no where nearly as loud...  
Kana: You got that right! But neither of them are as evil as KDA!  
KDA: Hey!  
ShinraiHimura: Yep yep yep! None of them are as evil as KDA! A hyper KDA at that! Or a bored KDA is worse than anything!  
KDA: *glares at Shinrai* That may be true but why are you even here? You have Blood Reunion to work on!  
SH: I know that! But I'm outta ideas.  
KDA: Then work with the ideas you got!   
SH: Planned on it.  
KDA: Then get outta my fic!   
SH: Fine. *sniffles* I know where I'm not wanted.., *disappears*  
KDA: *glares at Seth, who dragged Kana to a darken corner* Hey! Not yet! Stop it! Stop it, you two!  
SH: *reappears long enough to hand KDA a hose* *disappears again*  
KDA: *looks at hose, grins evilly, tosses hose to Yugi* Here. Drown someone. *flame-thrower appears* Heh heh heh... Oh, Seth-ie boy!  
Seth: *looks up* Don't call me that, baka onna!  
KDA: *grins* *torches Seth, but Kana is unharmed* ^______^ REVIEW!!!!


	2. Explanations and an annoyed Kana

The Hot Guy  
Chapter Two : Explanations and an annoyed Kana  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KDA: Shinrai's been bugging me to update. *glares at the twin sister of Kenshin Himura* So before I do, I'm gonna thank the few kind people who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks Callisto Firestarter, unicornfan, and ACME-rian!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own YuGiOh! You no sue! Kana, Seth, Mesha mine! You no take!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mokuba Kaiba ran from his home as the sky began to pour. Lightning flashed over head, and Mokuba remembered the last time he'd ran in the rain like this. It was only a month ago that those five greedy bastards trapped his big brother in virtual reality. A month since he'd ran to Yugi for help, and here he was doing it again. Though this time he didn't know what was wrong with Seto.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey Kana, what did Croquet want when he called you? Yugi asked, having finished showing the green-eyed girl the game shop.  
He wanted me to stay with my half brother, but I told him no. I'm staying with you, Yug. she answered, looking annoyed when she mentioned her sibling.  
You have a brother? the short spiky-haired teen was surprised.  
Kana looked like she was ready to break something. I don't want to talk about it.  
Uh, all right. I won't ask you about your family. Um... Yugi searched for something to talk about. What's it like to talk to the dead?  
Kana snickered,I talk to ghosts and they're just a bunch of bums that couldn't get into heaven. So there's not much difference between talking to a ghost and talking to someone living. Except that ghosts can't be seen by normal people. Kinda like your taller friend, eh, Yugi?  
You can see Yami?  
Well, yeah. I see he's attached to the Puzzle you wear and that you and he have a bond kinda like my integration technique. Kana says right before lightning flashes and the door is blown open. Mokuba Kaiba stands there soaking wet and out of breath.  
Yugi and Kana exclaim as the blue-eyed boy stumbled in.  
What's wrong, Mokuba? Solomon Motou asked, bringing the boy a towel.  
It's it's Seto! You gotta come quick, Yugi!  
I'm coming too. Kana said, glaring at the ghost who had followed the young Kaiba.  
What?! But you're Mokuba began, recognizing the new president of Industrial Illusions.  
I know, but trust me, Mokuba. For your brother's sake.  
What did you do?! Mokuba demanded, yelling at the black haired teen.  
I wasn't a part of this, Mokuba, but I will do all I can to help your brother. Kana spoke, her green eyes seemed to glow with her barely contained rage.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_What am I going to do?_ Seto wondered, and cautiously peeked her head out of her bedroom. She knew the staff had today off and Mokuba had left a while ago, so the brunette made her way to the kitchen, wearing only a n old baggy shirt. All that crying had made her a little hungry.  
Searching through the refrigerator, Seto quickly discovered Mokuba's candy bar stash. And just as quickly, devoured a good part of it. Then he moved on to the various flavors of ice cream.  
^ What a pig. You've really let yourself go, Seto. I don't think that mutt Joey eats in a month what you just ate in a half hour. ^ a voice from nowhere sneered.  
_Now I'm hearing things. Great. Just great._  
Then Seto heard the side door open. _Mokuba is back... I guess I should let him know I'm a girl... how the hell that happened, I haven't figured out yet._  
Are you sure this is all right, Mokuba? Yugi asked.  
_He went and brought Yugi here?! I am not letting Yugi Motou see me like this!_   
Seto made a mad dash back to her room and quickly locked the door again as Mokuba, Yugi, and a tall girl with black hair came into the hallway.  
Mokuba exclaimed, just briefly glimpsing his brother before the door shut and locked.  
Calm down, Mokuba. I think I figured out what's happened. Seto heard the girl speak.  
Then what happened, Kanashimi? Mokuba retorted. _Kanashimi? Don't tell me he brought that Kokoro girl here, too!_  
I have an idea, but I can't be sure until I see your older sibling. I'm sorry if that gets you mad, but if I'm right, then... some serious adjustments will have to be made, Mokuba. the girl sighed.  
You got that right. Seto muttered, opening the door just enough to glare out with one eye.  
Uh, hi there. I'm Kanashimi Kokoro, but you probably knew that, Seto Kaiba. I should be able to help undo what certain persons put into motion, if you let me help you that is. the girl had stunning green eyes. Seto couldn't help staring.  
^ You're staring at a freak, you know that right?^ that disembodied voice spoke again.  
Who are you talking to, me or her? Kana muttered, an annoyed smirk on her face.  
Where's that voice coming from? Yugi looked for the source of the voice.  
^ Both of you actually, damned shaman. ^  
'Damned shaman'? Can't the spirits be a bit more creative when trying to insult me? Kana wonders, then yawns, Though I must say giving Seto a gender change was rather imaginative and more than a little cruel. It was the girlyclops' idea, wasn't it?  
^ You think he'd come up with something like this? He would, but it was my idea. ^  
Uh-huh. And you think I care who's idea it was because? she remarks as Mokuba collapses. _Mokuba!he fainted._  
Kaiba got a sex change? Yugi was wide-eyed.  
^ Hmm... Oh Yugi... Why don't you bring out that dark side of yours? I want to play with him. ^  
I bet you do, but how bout we play instead? Kana comments, raking her fingers through the air, Spirit flame mode. A deep blue flame with Seto's face appeared in the shaman's hand. She smirked tiredly at it, Hackysack anyone?  
^ You're a b*tch.^ the flame spoke before Kana started hackying it.  
Am not. I'm just in serious need of sleep. I'm a lot nicer when I'm not sleep deprived.  
Then the flameball disappeared, Kana was blown through Seto's door, Seto herself was able to move out of the way right before the green-eyed girl hit the far wall.  
Okay! Now I'm mad! the shaman's eyes glowed green but her eyes were now black.  
^ Nighty night, cursed shaman. ^ Seto's dresser floated above Kana and dropped just as she looked up.  
Yugi cried out.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KDA: I think I'll leave you in suspense until I get five more reviews. And Shinrai, you're reviews don't count, and you know why.  
Kana: why did you drop a dresser on me? Why not a piano?  
KDA: *shrugs* I didn't think Seto'd have one of those in his room. Otherwise it would have been a piano.  
Kana: *glares*  
KDA: What? Did you think I'd have Seto's stereo fall on you? Hell no! I want his stereo!   
Kana: *rolls eyes* baka authoress...  
KDA: Just for that, I'm bringing in your brother in the next chapter. And why you're called the Damned Shaman', Kanashimi.  
Kana: WHAT?! NO! NO NO NO!  
Yugi: Why are you called damned shaman, anyway?  
KDA: It's because ...  
Kana: *knocks KDA over the head with a backpack full of bricks* Because I just am.  
Yugi: I don't think you should have done that, Kana. Who knows what KDA will do when she wakes up...  
Kana: Let's go bug the girlyclops! *runs off*  
Yugi: *glances at KDA* Uh, review. Please? *runs after Kana*


End file.
